


For the Lost

by iiii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, s7 e23 Survival Of the Fittest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiii/pseuds/iiii





	For the Lost

"- Lenore!"


End file.
